


Sunshine & Lollipops

by perpetuallydisorganizedwriter



Series: Say Hello, Wave Goodbye [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, For once no trigger warnings. It's literally just a good ol' time., I need something good and sweet in my life and you probably do too, M/M, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter/pseuds/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter
Summary: Just a fluffy as hell oneshot of Dave and Klaus spending a day at the beach.♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡This fic is tied to one ofmy other worksbut it’s not necessary to read the other to understand this one. It is set during that time period though.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Say Hello, Wave Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Sunshine & Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy and, of course, staying indoors. ♡ ♡

The sand was surprisingly hot and damn near impossible to walk in but Klaus _loved_ it. Turning his head, he grinned back at Dave who was carrying the brunt of their things while Klaus carried only the large umbrella and a pail of plastic sand toys Dave had surprised him with. The whole trip was a surprise. Dave had woken him up early with a cup of coffee and the promise of a day just for them. Something they desperately needed after all the shifts Dave had picked up the last couple weeks, leaving them with little time to spend together.

The ride had been long but worth it once Klaus spotted the ocean. He could smell it on the air before he could see it, but once his eyes landed on its shimmering surface, he could do nothing but stare in childlike wonder. It was _massive_ and so incredibly _beautiful_. Logically, he knew the ocean was big. He knew that it went as far as the eye could see and covered most of Earth's surface, but to see it for himself. To sit there and _see_ just how incredibly vast it was... Well, that was something else. From that moment on, he had practically been bouncing in his seat from excitement.

Stopping finally, Klaus dropped the things he had been carrying and stared at the ocean before him. It was even better up close. He could smell the saltwater, hear the waves crashing against the shore. The ocean wasn't just some pool of water. It was a living, breathing thing. A beast to be respected and admired. Even Ben seemed amazed by it. They had been to the ocean once before, but that had been during a mission. They spent more time fighting to survive then they did enjoying the view, and they didn't get so much as a second to dip a toe in its cool waters. Speaking of which, Klaus was desperate to go in though he knew he had plenty of time for that. All they had was time. Still, that knowledge did little to quell the excitement he felt in his very bones.

“It's _amazing_ ,” Klaus breathed out as he finally tore his gaze from the sea to look at his boyfriend with a broad and happy grin. He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

“I know,” Dave stated with a bright grin of his own as raised a hand to shade his eyes so he could look past Klaus to the water ahead, allowing himself a moment to admire the view before he put his hands on his hips. “Alright. Let's get everything set up so we can go in.”

The two of them worked quickly to set up their things though Klaus' attention kept drifting back to the water. He had a feeling that no matter how long he stared it, it would never lose the magic it held. How he wished he could have seen it sooner though being able to do this with Dave made it all that more special. Even now, he knew that this was a memory he would treasure forever.

“Earth to Klaus.”

The sound of Dave's voice pulled his attention back and he could see that Dave was amused. It was an expression he wore often and the sight of that smile alone had Klaus wanting to melt onto the blanket he was supposed to be straightening out on the sand.

“Oh, sorry.” Klaus breathed out a laugh and finished smoothing out the blanket as Dave gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went back to making sure the umbrella wouldn't fall at the slightest breeze. No sooner did Klaus smooth out the last wrinkle did he stand up, ready to run into that water only for Dave to gently catch his hand.

“Hold on,” Dave said with a small chuckle as Klaus whined. “I don't want you getting burned.”

Klaus turned to see Dave holding a bottle of sunblock and let out another small groan though he knew damn well his fair ass was already burning under the summer sun.

“It'll only take a second. I promise.”

Though Klaus struggled to stay completely still, he waited as patiently as he could while Dave applied the sunblock and then his own with a little help from Klaus. Only when they were both white as sheet ghosts, each sporting an opaque white streak on both of their noses did Klaus finally give in.

“Come on.” Klaus grabbed Dave's hand and tugged toward the water, not wanting to waste a second more. The two of them raced hand in hand to the waiting ocean only for Klaus to stop once he touched it. “ _Sweet mother of...._ ” It was _cold_. So _fucking_ cold. It was a far cry from the warm baths he enjoyed so much which, yes, he knew it would be but knowing and feeling were two totally different things.

Dave turned to look at Klaus with a small laugh. “Takes a second to get used to it,” he stated as he gave Klaus' hand a small tug. “Come on.”

For a second, Klaus considered whether or not he was just fine admiring it from afar but quickly gave in. After all, how often would he get a chance to do this? Slowly, he waded in, clutching Dave's hand with both of his as they moved deeper in and freezing when the water rushed up and hit him as yet another wave came in. He shivered and thanked the sun for the warmth it provided as it defrosted him over and over again. It didn't take long, however, for him to adjust and before he knew it, it was like they had always been there.

The two spent hours out in the water. They swam and stole kisses. They held onto each other and joked around. It was, for Klaus, the best day of his life. Eventually, they waded back out to take a break on the sand. There, they ate slightly sandy sandwiches and drank cold water. They talked and joked as they built sandcastles and kingdoms, adorning their creations with little seashells and bits of stone and driftwood. An activity that started off as casual fun then morphed into a small competition before dissolving into the two of them building a dream castle complete with a moat and little seashell windows as well as people that resembled lumpy sandmen.

“It's perfect,” Klaus declared with a bright grin as he added the very last flag and stepped back to admire their work. It was a thing of beauty though it leaned a little to the left in some parts. Partially due to the drying sand but mostly due to poor craftsmanship. Still, Klaus couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he looked at it.

“Fit for a king.”

“Or a queen.”

“Or a queen,” Dave agreed as he held out a cup of water which Klaus took with a small thanks.

“Come on,” Klaus said after a few small sips. He placed his cup down and offered his hand which Dave took. The two of them walked along the beach. Klaus moved slowly, enjoying the way his feet sunk in the wet sand whenever he stayed still. He watched as their footsteps vanished behind them with each wave that lapped along the shore. He and Dave took turns finding collecting stones that were beautiful when wet but would look perfectly ordinary once dried. They even managed to find ones that matched each other's eyes, trading them with soft smiles and clutching them in their free hands.

All too soon, the sun was beginning to set. The two of them sat side by side on the sand with the blanket now covering their shoulders. They watched in silence as the sky slowly changed. Vibrant pinks and purples, warm yellows and oranges painting area above them. It was the closest Klaus had ever gotten to being truly content and while he was exhausted, he wasn't ready to even think about going back.

“Thank you,” Klaus whispered around the lollipop in his mouth as he shifted just a little closer to Dave, a soft hint of a smile playing on the corners of his lips when Dave wrapped a warm arm around him to hug him close with a smile of his own.

“No, thank _you_. I really needed this.”

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Klaus looked back to the ocean as he spoke, wanting and wishing for that moment to last at least a few hours more. Sitting there on the beach with Dave, he felt not only at peace but happy. _Truly_ happy. Something he hadn’t thought possible.

“We can always come back,” Dave offered with a small nudge of his shoulder.

“I'd like that.”


End file.
